The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device with a support mechanism to adjust a body without a hinge.
In a liquid crystal display, a screen angle is typically adjusted by a hinge. Since the hinge is manufactured by a specialized factory to obtain a required torque, mass production is difficult, thus increasing cost.